


Lunes por la madrugada

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se desperezó sintiendo un peso sobre el pecho y recordó dónde estaba. Lo mejor, había dicho el mismo Seiya tiempo atrás, era mantener todo como estaba para evitar malos tragos y momentos incómodos. Shun estuvo de acuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunes por la madrugada

Despertó a causa de un inoportuno rayo solar. Se desperezó sintiendo un peso sobre el pecho y recordó dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos para observar el tranquilo sueño del mayor quien, ajeno a esa secreta invasión visual, se mantuvo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, roncando con sutileza.

   
Intentó salir del lugar sin despertar a su amante, pero no tuvo éxito, no era precisamente delicado, —o mejor dicho: sigiloso— para esos tipos de movimientos.   
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shun mientras parpadeaba, aún dormido.   
—Ya es de día —susurró el menor regalándole una sonrisa. Logró sentarse en la cama.   
—¿Qué hora es? —bostezó.   
—Ni idea —se sinceró dándole la espalda.   
—Quédate un rato más —pidió en un susurro abrazando la cintura del Pegasus—, aun es temprano —afirmó sin saberlo en realidad.   
—No creo que sea conveniente —Por condescendencia, quizás, tomó entre las suyas la mano de Andrómeda.   
  
No hacía falta acotar nada más. Y no, no era por temor a que Ikki o cualquier otro los descubriesen así. Se corría el rumor al menos. Era un secreto a voces su fugaz relación; pero así había sido desde el primer día y en apariencias así seguiría siendo.

 

Una cosa era que todos en la mansión sospechasen lo que ellos dos hacían, y otra muy distinta era confirmarlo. Lo mejor, había dicho el mismo Seiya tiempo atrás, era mantener todo como estaba para evitar malos tragos y momentos. Shun estuvo de acuerdo.

  
 _Estuvo_ , pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo no encontraba el momento ni las palabras adecuadas para conversarlo.

  
El Pegasus se puso de pie exponiendo toda su desnudez y buscó con tranquilidad la ropa desperdigada en la habitación de su amigo. Andrómeda lo observó con serenidad, sin animarse a pronunciar palabra o hacer algún gesto. Se preguntó qué diría o haría el castaño si él propusiera algo más... serio.

  
Creía conocer a Seiya, y él no estaba, en ese momento, para relaciones serias. Conocía sus andanzas muy bien, pues era el mismo Pegasus quien se las relataba a un atento Andrómeda que se mostraba falsamente como un buen confidente y amigo, puesto que el joven de pelo verde jamás, _nunca_ , había mostrado un atisbo de celos o de posesión con su amigo.   
  
  
**Lunes por la madrugada,**  
Yo cierro los ojos y veo tu cara   
Que sonríe cómplice de amor   
  
  
Seiya salió del cuarto de Shun preguntándole antes de desaparecer del todo si bajaba a desayunar, Andrómeda solo asintió y estuvo a punto de frenarlo para contarle _algo_ que no había podido decirle antes, tal vez por temor.

 

Sin embargo ¿a qué podía temerle? Con seguridad el Pegasus se asombraría e entristecería con dicha novedad exactamente igual que Shiryu o Hyoga, o inclusive Tatsumi.

  
Con notable pereza se puso de pie y antes de salir de su cuarto se dio una ducha. Cuando bajó a la sala todos se encontraban reunidos, allí su hermano ya había contado la decisión que su hermano menor había tomado, de partir muy pronto. En cuanto lo vio, con algo de alegría, habló al respecto.   
  
—Y esta vez Shun vendrá conmigo, ¿verdad? —Ikki le dio un sorbo a su café.   
—Así es... —se aclaró la voz y se sentó en compañía de sus amigos sin poder posar la vista en ninguno de ellos, en especial en Seiya.   
—¿Cuándo se van? —Para su sorpresa fue el mismo Pegasus quien lo preguntó. Recién en ese instante Shun elevó la mirada y notó el semblante apático de él, y para completar esa tragicómica escena, lo desarmó con sus palabras—. Qué bueno, espero que les vaya bien.   
  
Andrómeda tomó aire, su rostro serio agravó más sus facciones.

 

 “ _Qué bueno, espero que les vaya bien_ ”.

 

 Iluso si creyó que su amigo sería capaz de demostrarle algún tipo de emoción distinta.   
Sin embargo Seiya era así. Aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro, jamás haría algo que lastimase a otras personas. Y por eso jamás diría algo que interfiriese en la vida de Shun; si este había elegido partir con su hermano a Tokio era quizás porque su felicidad estaba allí.

  
Eso no quería decir que en verdad estaba feliz por él. ¿Hipocresía? Tal vez, pero prefirió serlo antes que arruinarle un sueño a Shun con promesas vacuas de un amor eterno y duradero entre dos hombres, los cuales viven en un mundo repleto de odio, resentimiento y discriminación hacia los de su tipo.

  
Que se fuera, que conociera a una linda chica, que se enamorase y que se casase con ella para luego tener hijos; él procuraría hacer lo mismo, pero no lo ataría a su lado por egoísmo o capricho. Prefería ser hipócrita y falso.   
  
—¿Cuándo parten, tienen todo listo? —Investigó Shiryu entre dichoso y entristecido.   
  
La mansión no sería lo mismo sin las discusiones entre Ikki e Hyoga, entre Ikki y Seiya, entre Ikki y el mismo Dragón, entre Ikki y… No, sin dudas no sería lo mismo. Ni comentar la falta que le haría la dulce presencia de Shun, siempre atento. Con Seiya podía reírse, con Hyoga podía hablar seriamente, con Ikki podía discutir; pero con Shun siempre hallaba un amigo comprometido, leal, servidor y sincero.   
  
—El catorce —respondió el Phoenix poniéndose de pie para llevar la taza a la cocina—. Ya tengo las llaves del nuevo departamento y todo arreglado en el trabajo.   
—Tú, allá, podrás estudiar Bellas artes —dijo el Cisne dirigiéndose a Andrómeda.   
  
Este asintió sin lograr que la voz le surgiese y se contentó en jugar con el cereal. Intentó disimular, pero nunca podía cuando se trataban de sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando estos surgían con semejante ímpetu desde lo más profundo de su ser.   
  
—¿No estás contento? —averiguó Seiya sin dejar de sonreír, agregando con algo de euforia—: Allí en la ciudad lo tienes todo a tu alcance: diversión, trabajo, estudio.   
  
Shun elevó las cejas asintiendo de nuevo, reiteradas veces. Era cierto, allí tendría todo lo que siempre deseó, o casi todo, ya que el amor era algo que aun no había conquistado y ese había sido durante mucho tiempo su mayor anhelo.

  
Los días transcurrieron sin mayores contratiempos hasta el día previo a la partida de los hermanos. Los demás Santos decidieron organizar una cena especial aunque no se atrevieron a bautizarla como de “despedida” ya que para ellos no lo era. Tantas veces habían estado separados por motivos mucho más irremediables y nefastos, que no se amargarían por estar a varias horas de distancia, teniendo además medios de comunicación prácticamente instantáneos como el teléfono o Internet. Y en tal caso de una urgente necesidad, el pasaje se podía costear.

  
Esa noche, mientras Shun armaba un inventario sobre las cosas que había dentro de cada caja en su cuarto, Seiya pasó a despedirlo. Golpeó la puerta entreabierta por cortesía y entró, parloteando sobre diversos temas hasta que la conversación derivó y se centró en la partida.   
  
—Estaremos lejos —dijo Andrómeda disimulando un poco la pena.   
—Sí —reconoció el Pegasus sentado en la cama, donde tantas veces había estado, desnudo, con el dueño de esa habitación—. Te extrañaré —se sinceró; pero no hubo sentimientos en esa frase, o al menos Shun no sintió que fuera dicho con verdadero sentir.

  
De ahora en más, sus caminos se dividían y cada uno debería buscar lo que habían y no habían hallado en el otro. La necesidad de sentir el calor humano, de recibir un abrazo o escuchar palabras que elevasen una autoestima derrumbada. Habían sido compañeros de batalla y de cama, no más. Habían sido amigos, antes que amantes.

  
Sin nada más por decir, Seiya se puso de pie con el fin de irse del cuarto de Shun, pero este lo frenó, había aún mucho por decir, al menos de su parte.   
  
—Gracias, Seiya —Andrómeda sonrió con sinceridad—, cuando más necesité de alguien, tú estuviste ahí para mí.   
—Eres mi amigo —Seiya dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, pues la sorpresa de oír aquellas palabras no le permitieron pensar una respuesta sincera y correcta, o que al menos Shun pudiera llegar a esperar— Haría eso y mucho más.   
—No encuentro... no sé cómo expresarme —se angustió Andrómeda—; pero para mí tú eres una persona muy especial. ¿Entiendes? —El otro asintió, sintiendo en exactitud lo mismo— Y no me refiero al sexo, que es bastante bueno —reconoció sin pena— si no a la compañía que me has brindado, el apoyo y tus consejos desde lo que pasó con Hyoga —Iba a acotar algo más pero su amigo lo interrumpió, algo ofendido.   
—¡Ey! ¿ _Bastante_ bueno? ¿Solo bastante?   
  
Shun echó a reír, no había sido su intención herir el ego masculino de Seiya, y entre risas se olvidó que había tomado la decisión de decirle o al menos intentar explicarle al otro lo difícil que le resultaba alejarse de su lado.

  
Cuando Seiya se fue, Shun se sintió algo estúpido, infantil y exagerado. No lo amaba, o eso intentaba repetirse una y otra vez. No era amor, nunca lo había sido y eso no cambiaría, pues el Pegasus no era “esa” persona especial que él estaba buscando. Tan solo, a veces, se preguntaba qué pasaría si él hubiera apostado todo por una relación seria con él.

 

Sin dudas, conociéndose, se hubiera enamorado perdidamente, pero ¿y Seiya? Seguro que no, no porque Andrómeda no tuviera las cualidades necesarias para enamorar a una persona, simplemente que el Pegasus aun no estaba listo para afrontar responsabilidades de ese tipo. Él estaba bien como estaba, no necesitaba complicarse la existencia más de lo complicada que había sido en un pasado.

  
Miles de miedos y tabúes, excusas, algunas valederas: ¿Y si no funcionaba? En ese caso ¿cómo se suponía que seguirían adelante? La amistad entre los cinco no sería la misma si ellos cometían un error.

  
A decir verdad al mayor siempre le aterró resultar herido, pues Shun conocía a la perfección sus propias debilidades, y jamás el Pegasus le había dado seguridad al respecto. Y esa inseguridad era su mayor obstáculo.

   
Esa noche se acostó sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando apenas comenzaba a sentirse adormecido, el sol y el llamado de su hermano mayor, lo despertaron del todo. Ya era hora de partir a Tokio.

  
Al menos él había intentado ser sincero con Seiya, al menos le había dado las gracias, porque bien o mal, el Pegasus a su manera había estado a su lado haciendo un poco más llevaderos sus malos días. Por su parte, se pudo ir tranquilo, aunque algo dolido, ya que le hubiera gustado que le diera pie para decirle otras cosas que por pusilánime e inseguro callaba.

  
No quería sufrir de nuevo, ya lo había hecho con Hyoga, el cual sin saber lo había lastimado. No se había sentido preparado en su momento para afrontar una relación, cuando apareció Seiya en su vida como un amante; pero ya había pasado el tiempo, había crecido y madurado, y en su interior anhelaba enamorarse de alguien que le correspondiera. _De alguien_ , a esas alturas no le importaba el rostro; pero cada vez que pensaba en ese alguien, era el rostro de Seiya quien se presentaba con nitidez en su mente. No entendía de dónde venía esa absurda necesidad de amar y ser amado.

  
Los hermanos desayunaron en compañía de los demás, se despidieron por un largo rato y en el auto de Ikki, con todo listo, finalmente partieron; tenían unas cuantas horas de viaje por delante, demasiado tiempo para pensar.   
  
  
**Días en la carretera**  
Yo siento aquí dentro la emoción   
De haber dejado lo mejor   
  
  
Ikki notó el semblante opaco en su hermano, pero supuso las razones, y aunque sabía disimularlo, para él tampoco resultaba fácil alejarse de todos y de todo lo que conocía de pequeño para emprender un nuevo camino, con un rumbo totalmente incierto. Les podía ir muy bien, como muy mal. No lo sabrían nunca si no lo intentaban.

  
Pararon varias veces para comer y estirar las piernas, cambiaron lugares dos veces mientras conducían, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba y se iban acercando a la ciudad, esta los deslumbraba cada vez más con sus altos rascacielos, algunos portadores de llamativos y luminosos carteles de neón.

  
Quedaron estupefactos ante semejante “monstruo” de ciudad, pero estaban tan cansados que solo pensaban en llegar al nuevo departamento, descansar y dejar el paseo para otro día. Shun no lo podía creer. Si tan solo un año atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que él terminaría viviendo en Tokio, se hubiera reído por semejante idea; pero allí estaba, tan o más asombrado que su hermano, por la nueva posibilidad que se les brindaba ante sus atónitos ojos.

  
Llegaron por fin al edificio donde vivirían, si todo salía bien, por un buen tiempo. El lugar era perfecto, a estrenar, con blancas paredes recién pintadas y ventanales enormes que daban a un balcón, y cuya vista al vacío daba vértigo. Piso veinte, las personas se veían como pequeños puntos negros y las luces de los autos decoraban a esa ciudad siempre despierta.

  
¿Cómo dormirían con tanto ruido? Se preguntaron ambos; pero en ese momento, era lo que menos les importaba.

  
Shun espió su cuarto semi vacío, al menos hasta que llegase el camión de la mudanza con todas sus pertenencias. Era un cuarto relativamente pequeño, pero suficiente para él, tenía lugar para una cama, un escritorio y su PC. El ropero, amoblado a la pared, era inmenso y aunque la vista de su ventana no le agradaba tanto como la que le había tocado en suerte a Ikki, todo le pareció perfecto... tan perfecto que toda esa tristeza y dudas se habían borrado de repente.

  
Comió con su hermano, se dio una ducha y se acostó a dormir sobre el tatami, lo único que por el momento tenía allí además de su bolso repleto de ropa y cajas pequeñas con lo más elemental que habían cargado en el auto.   
  
Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Seiya se encontraba desparramado en el sillón de la sala viendo un estúpido programa de televisión y jugando con una pelotita de plástico que lanzaba al aire para volver a tomarla con la palma abierta.

   
Si tan solo Shun estuviese allí... no estaría tan aburrido. Con seguridad se encontrarían los dos encerrados en un cuarto revolcándose en la cama. Frente a esa idea, antes, hubiera sonreído con morbosidad, pero en el presente Seiya no pudo más que suspirar con amargura.

   
¡Maldición! ¡Extrañaba a Shun horrores! Y tan solo iba un día de su partida. ¿Qué le quedaba por delante?

  
Los días transcurrieron y el Pegasus encontró en qué perder su tiempo, pero nada tenía sentido sin Andrómeda. Le faltaba alguien que se riera de sus chistes malos, que aplaudiera sus ocurrencias infantiles y que le siguiera la corriente.

  
“Lo extrañas” Le había dicho Shiryu una noche que lo descubrió viendo fotos en su PC de los cinco, en la últimas vacaciones que habían tenido. Se habían quedado unos cuantos segundos observando una en particular en donde Shun posaba para la foto junto a él.

  
Fue ese día que lo aceptó... que aceptó que extrañaba a Shun al borde del sadismo, pero ¿qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Tenía que esperar a su propio cumpleaños o a Navidad para volver a verlo.

  
“Llámalo” le dijo un día Hyoga como consejo, y eso hizo, lo llamó una tarde y habló por largas horas con él. Le preguntó con fingido desinterés si ya había conocido a alguien, y qué alegría —desconocida hasta ese momento— sintió cuando Andrómeda respondió que “aún no”. La conversación al final derivó, como supusieron los dos que ocurriría, en sexo. La abstinencia amenazaba con matarlos, y ambos se rieron de sus desgracias y ambos confesaron que se extrañaban mutuamente en ese aspecto.   
  
  
**Yo no sé si es en vano este amor**  
Aquí no hay luces de escena   
Y algo en mí no se serena...   
  
  
Finalmente, un día, luego de una larga y distendida charla con el Dragón, Seiya llegó a una conclusión que, aunque sonara extraño, le provocó la paz mental y espiritual que tanta falta le había hecho en ese mes: extrañaba a Shun y no podía vivir sin él.

  
O sí, vivir podía, ya que aun respiraba, comía y caminaba, pero todo había carecido de sentido desde que no estaba allí con él. Una apatía hacia todo tipo de actividad o interés lo había embargado; sumido en una cotidiana rutina que solo lograba ponerlo de un mal humor que rayaba y fácilmente competía con el de Ikki en sus peores días.

 

Él se había mentalizado que era la falta de sexo lo que lo ponía así, pero tuvo que reconocer que era la falta de Shun lo que en verdad lo dejaba patas para arriba.

  
¿Y por qué no ir a buscarlo? Si tanta necesidad tenía de verlo. Sí: era una locura, un impulso, pero Seiya era así, “primero actúo luego existo”.

  
¿Qué le diría cuando lo tuviera frente a él? “Hola Shun, vine corriendo porque me moría de ganas de verte”. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir o hacer en esa situación, ya lo vería llegado el momento, por lo pronto había tomado una decisión y eso, cuando le pasaba al Pegasus, era irreversible.

   
Le tomó solo unos segundos pensar con claridad para saber bien cómo hacer para llegar a Tokio. Un pasaje de avión era algo caro aunque Saori pudiese pagarlo, por lo que optó por un viaje en bus aunque este tardase una eternidad y media en llegar a destino.

   
Apareció en el despacho de Saori estampando la puerta, intempestivo como solo podía serlo el Pegasus, avisó de su partida a una asustada Athena.   
  
—¡Me voy a Tokyo! Solo necesito que me des dinero para un pasaje en bus ¡por favor! —Suplicó con las manos entrelazadas— Te prometo que lo devuelvo en cuanto pueda.   
—¡Qué susto, Seiya! —La dama se llevó una mano al pecho para consolar a su corazón que latía furioso— Por tu entrada pensé que algún Dios con sed de venganza había reencarnado —buscó en su cajón una chequera y, firmándola, quitó el cheque y se lo extendió a su Guerrero con una sonrisa.   
—No, Saori... es mucho dinero.   
—No importa.   
—Sabes que no te lo devolveré —Se sinceró el joven.   
—Lo sé, pero no importa. Prefiero darte ese dinero para que estés unos días allí, arregles tus cosas con Shun y te quites ese humor de perros del cual nos creímos librados cuando Ikki se fue.   
—Gracias.   
  
Seiya depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su diosa y salió tal como había entrado, cual maremoto. Subió los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto y tomó algunas pertenencias útiles para ponerlas en una mochila. En menos de lo que cuece un huevo, el Pegasus se encontraba saludando a todos y prometiendo llamarlos para avisar que había llegado a destino y que todo estaba bien.

  
Ninguno atinó a desearle buena suerte o a comentar algo sobre Shun, más que nada por respeto a él quien, en apariencias, había sido el último en enterarse que quería a Andrómeda como nunca antes había querido a otro ser humano.

   
Se fue a la mañana y llegó de noche a destino, con cansancio y hambre, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, lo importante —antes que nada— era no perderse en ese mar de gente.

  
Personas iban de aquí para allá, hablando rápido, caminando rápido, llevándose a todos por delante —también rápido— sin detenerse a pedir disculpas y sin que nadie se quejase, como si todos estuvieran acostumbrados a ese tipo de atropello. Llegó a informes e hizo la larga cola sólo para preguntar cómo hacía para llegar a la Manzana 8, calle 16, casa 4, departamento 20. Pero la joven no supo o no quiso decirle, y antes de que él pudiera hacer otra pregunta la muchacha gritó a viva voz “¡el siguiente!” y el joven Santo de Athena terminó siendo arrastrado por una ola de gente.

   
No quedaban más opciones que llamar un taxi, lástima que no era fácil conseguir uno. Para colmo los hermanos antes de irse habían aclarado que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la terminal de bus. Sin saber bien que hacer, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Shun.   
  
  
**Yo ya no comprendo nada,**  
Tantas caras dibujadas   
Como manchas en una pared   
  
  
Mientras tanto en Tokyo Shun se encontraba saliendo del instituto en donde iba a estudiar idiomas; era de noche y el clima estaba agradable, mañana no tendría trabajo y creyó que lo mejor sería ir a caminar un rato solo.

  
Solo... Estaba cansado de estar siempre solo, pero contradictoriamente tampoco quería compañía. Una persona agradable como él, siempre atraía a otros seres. Shun era muy simpático y sociable, o al menos así lo conocían sus más cercanos. Sin embargo Tokyo había despertado en él una faceta que desconocía, una faceta antisocial y quejosa.

  
Le gustaba la vida en Tokyo, sin embargo la gente no terminaba por convencerle. Es que tampoco les daba lugar. Poco y nada hablaba con sus compañeros de trabajo y de clase, buscaba huir de toda salida y contacto social.

  
Se sentía bien allí, en compañía de su hermano, pero los jóvenes de su edad solo pensaban en salir y divertirse. No es que él pretendiese hablar de filosofía o física cuántica con ellos, pero cuando intentaba indagar sobre otras cuestiones —la guerra le había afectado seriamente— se llevaba la desagradable sorpresa de que no pensaban más que en el baile y el karaoke. A él también le gustaba divertirse. ¡Se divertida de lo grande con Seiya en la mansión! Solo que había otras cosas aparte de la música electrónica y de la moda actual que tanto llamaba la atención.

  
Era mucho pedirle a un joven, el cual había pasado su infancia y parte de la adolescencia combatiendo por su diosa y el mundo, viendo sangre y destrucción a su lado, que no se preocupase por el bienestar del planeta y que en cambio se vistiese a la moda o escuchase la música que escuchaban sus compañeros. ¡Un comino le importaba todo eso!

  
Se contentaría con trabajar y estudiar a sol y sombra y a salir adelante junto a su hermano. Pero más pasaban los días y mas se arrepentía de estar allí... Más extrañaba la mansión y más extrañaba a Seiya.

  
Se sentó en un banco, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el Pegasus en ese momento, sin sospechar que se encontraba arribando en la terminal de Tokyo. Suspiró, observó el agua en la fuente y buscó el celular para ver la hora. Había olvidado que lo tenía apagado, solía hacerlo cuando iba a estudiar para no interrumpir la clase.

 

Cuando lo encendió recibió un mensaje tras otro. Una llamada perdida de Ikki y cinco de Seiya. Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Le había pasado algo que insistió tanto? Se preocupó, pero no tenía crédito suficiente ni siquiera para mandar un mísero mensaje.

  
 ****  
Noches de melancolía  
Pateando en una ciudad vacía   
En mi oscuridad te busco a vos   
  
  
Seiya suspiró en parte aliviado cuando no pudo comunicarse con Shun, pues no supo qué excusa darle para explicar su repentina decisión de ir allí. Ser sincero, ¿no? Eso era lo mejor. 

Harto de dar vueltas optó por la última opción que había considerado: Ikki Kido. Lo llamó al celular y éste sí le atendió.   
  
—Hola, Ikki... no sé cómo decirlo... yo... —tragó saliva—Estoy en Tokyo, más perdido que Hyoga en el desierto del Sahara. ¿Cómo hago para llegar a tu casa?  
  
Del otro lado, el Phoenix sonrió con diversión y se quejó con algo de emoción.   
  
—Era hora, pony... te tardaste.   
—¿Eh? —El Pegasus se desconcertó y por eso su amigo aclaró.   
—Pensé que ibas a venir a ver a Shun mucho antes. Y te soy sincero, si en esta semana no venías, ya te hacia la cruz —apagó la hornalla y comenzó a preparar el té—, dime dónde estás. 

Seiya levantó la cabeza buscando entre tantos carteles uno que le indicase algún punto de referencia

 

—Aquí tengo, frente a mis ojos, una fuente con dos ángeles poco pudorosos.   
—¿Algo más? Hay muchas fuentes de ángeles desnudos.   
—Aquí hay una empresa que dice “Power Denki”.  
—Allí trabajo —sonrió el Phoenix—, te fuiste para el otro lado burro idiota. Da la vuelta por donde viniste y sigue derecho, te encontrarás con una estación de servicio y ahí doblas a tu izquierda, luego...   
  
Pero Seiya se perdió, en su mente esta vez. Demasiadas explicaciones. ¡Y demasiada gente en la calle! Ikki se frotó la sien, y murmurando entre dientes, le sugirió que se quedase allí mientras intentaba comunicarse con Shun para que fuera en su búsqueda. Por la hora suponía que ya había salido del instituto y andaba por ahí.

  
Al escuchar ese nombre, el menor palideció. Se moría de ganas de ver a Shun, pero a la vez la simple idea de volver a estar frente a su esmeraldina mirada le aterraba.

  
Cortaron la comunicación, pero Ikki no se pudo comunicar con Andrómeda, este tenía el teléfono apagado, por lo que le mandó un mensaje en el que simplemente le decía. “Seiya está en la puerta de mi trabajo, pasa a buscarlo, el idiota se perdió” y se quedó tranquilo. Él no iría en busca de Seiya, que lo hiciera su hermano y que hablaran para arreglar sus asuntos personales.

   
Y cuando ese mensaje llegó y Shun lo leyó, rió incrédulo: ¿Seiya en Tokyo? Elevó su vista, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de la empresa, entonces ¿Seiya estaba allí? ¿A escasos metros de él?

  
  
 **Quizás hoy sí te pueda encontrar**  
Más allá de toda pena,   
Siento que la vida es buena   
  
  
Cuando volteó para ir hacia Power Denki se encontró con el Pegasus que, estático, se había quedado mirándolo a lo lejos cuando lo descubrió sentado en la fuente.

  
Fue un instante en el cual los dos tardaron en reaccionar, fue Shun el primero. Caminó hasta el encuentro de su amigo.   
  
—Seiya... qué sorpresa, no imaginaba encontrarte en Tokyo así. ¿Pasó algo en la mansión?   
—Te extraño —dijo el menor sintiendo que con profesar esas simples palabras se quitaba un enorme peso de encima— y te extraño horrores.   
—Yo también —Andrómeda bajó la vista al suelo, algo confundido, pero luego la levantó para preguntar—: ¿Recién llegaste?   
— _Ajá_...   
—Vamos a casa, así comes algo y descansas —Intentó caminar, pero la mano de Seiya aferrándole el brazo lo frenó.   
—Espera... no he hecho todos estos kilómetros para decirte solo que te extraño — Eso podía hacerlo por teléfono. Lo miró fijo a los ojos y con profundo afecto lo confesó — Te necesito.   
—Yo también, Seiya... Este mes y medio ha sido una tortura, a este paso no duro un año en Tokyo —Shun no supo si reír o llorar por la veracidad de sus propias palabras, le dio pavor admitirlo.   
—Ven conmigo, vuelve a la Mansión —Lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos— Ya no me aguanto más a mí mismo. No es lo mismo sin ti.   
—Seiya... No puedo —susurró con suma pena.   
  
Cuanto le hubiera gustado escuchar eso el día que decidió partir. Sin embargo Seiya había elegido, sin dudas, el peor momento para hacerlo. Andrómeda guardó silencio por unos segundos, el Pegasus lo soltó de inmediato cuando escuchó la respuesta y, dolido, bajó la vista al suelo gris de la acera.

  
Tanto viaje, tanto lío, tanto trastorno, para que le diera una patada en el trasero. ¡De haberlo sabido de antemano se hubiera quedado en la mansión a ver la cuarta temporada de Friends!   
  
—Lo siento, Shun, soy un idiota —se rascó el cuello e intentó sonreír— Ya sabes cómo soy, actúo sin pensar.   
  
Shun, al verlo tan derrotado al invencible Pegasus, se acercó a él y le tomó entre las manos el rostro para depositar un cálido beso en los labios. Había deseado tanto eso, que Seiya lo tomó por la cintura y hundió la lengua para saciar esa sed interior que venía acarreando desde la mansión. Parecía no importarle la cultura imperante en la que estaban sumidos, ciudad despierta, incluida.

Muchas veces, antes, se habían besado, de mil formas distintas. Sin embargo en ese momento el beso tuvo otro sabor, uno muy distinto. Y una sensación que nunca antes habían experimentado los dominó. 

Tal vez porque era la primera vez que se besaban conscientes de lo mucho que amaba uno al otro.   
  
—No puedo regresar a la mansión así como así —dijo Andrómeda al terminar el beso—. No puedo dejarlo a mi hermano solo, después de que me pagó el instituto y alquiló un departamento con dos habitaciones.   
—Lo sé...   
—Quizás todo eso te parezca una tontería, algo material... pero mi hermano tiene muchas ilusiones con Tokyo, quiere que nos vaya bien. No puedo ir y decirle como si nada que me voy. —Suspiró entristecido. ¡Había deseado un momento así y ahora debía rechazarlo!— Además de que estoy estudiando, también estoy trabajando, ya me anoté para bellas artes, y...   
—¡Ya! Entendí —Seiya rió apenas al verlo dando tantas excusas, hablando sin parar como si se tratara de él mismo.   
  
Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyándole la mejilla en el hombro para quedarse en silencio y disfrutar del momento. Lo tenía allí, con él... podía morir que sin lugar a dudas lo haría feliz.   
  
—¡Ya se! — _Explotó_ el Pegasus levantando con velocidad la cabeza.   
—¿Qué?   
—Puedo quedarme yo —dijo pletórico de felicidad.   
—Estás loco —Shun negó con la cabeza al borde de la carcajada—; otra vez estás actuando sin pensar.   
—Y nunca me va mal cuando hago las cosas así —se jactó Seiya—; y mira como me han salido las cosas por pensar tanto.   
—¿Cómo te han salido? —Shun frunció el ceño, extrañado.   
—Mal... Muy mal... Te dejé ir solo porque pensaba en que aquí tendrías un montón de oportunidades que allá no. Y eso me pasa por pensar.   
—Pensaste en mí, en mi bienestar, pero no en el tuyo. No deberías sentirte mal.  
—Por eso —Asintió el Pegasus satisfecho con su decisión—; si no te molesta que te siga haciendo la vida a cuadritos aquí en Tokyo, como te la hacía en la mansión, me quedo.   
—Pero ¿qué harás aquí? Piensa un poco Seiya...   
—Trabajaré, estudiaré... primero trabajaré para pagarme un lugar donde vivir; mientras tanto, si papá pollo no se opone, puedo... —En ese instante titubeó, su magnífico plan no era tan magnífico, tenía enormes y espantosas fisuras. La sonrisa en sus labios se esfumó de repente— Si a Ikki no le molesta puedo quedarme con ustedes... ¡Provisoriamente! —Aclaró con efusividad.   
—¿Estás seguro? —investigó después de unos segundos de reflexión.   
—No... No lo estoy, es más, estoy aterrado con la simple idea —rompió a reír ante tanta verdad—Pero si no lo hago —habló con energía, señalando la estación con el dedo índice—, si tomo un avión o un bus y vuelvo sin haberlo intentado, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.   
—Oh, Seiya…   
—Quiero estar contigo —Lo tomó de los brazos a Shun y lo sacudió apenas, como si eso lo hiciera entrar en razón, como si así lo ayudara a comprender el sentimiento que lo había subyugado en ese instante—. No quiero que conozcas a otros chicos, quiero que estés conmigo. No me lo perdonaré nunca si te dejo ir de mi vida así.   
  
Shun, con semejantes palabras, no pudo más que abrazar a su chico. Seiya acarició esos largos bucles en consuelo, aunque no había nada que consolar.

   
Le iría bien, le iría mal... Si no lo intentaba jamás lo sabría y en tal caso podía volver a la mansión. Las puertas nunca estaban cerradas; y si lo están, siempre queda una ventana abierta.

  
Encerrados en su burbuja personal no se habían percatado de que estaban en medio de un lugar público rodeado de gente, pero nadie parecía prestarles la más mínima atención, la gente parecía tan ocupada en sus asuntos que ellos dos eran ignorados.   
  
****  
Yo sé que no es en vano este amor  
Más allá de toda pena   
Siento que la vida es buena... hoy.   
  
  
Al final volvieron juntos caminando por las calles de Tokyo como un par de idiotas enamorados —lo eran—; dialogaron sobre futuros proyectos hasta llegar al departamento. Allí encontraron a Ikki dormido en el sillón quien al despertarse y encontrarse a solas con su hermano en la cocina mientras Seiya se daba un baño, no se sorprendió con la petición de que este se quedara con ellos provisoriamente hasta que encontrase un empleo y un lugar donde vivir.

  
Por supuesto que aceptó y de ahí todo cambió para Shun. La gente ya no le parecía tan desagradable, con el tiempo había hecho de amigos tanto en el trabajo como en el instituto y tenía su agenda casi siempre ocupada con diversas actividades de las cuales, el cincuenta por ciento, incluían al Pegasus.

  
Seiya encontró un buen empleo gracias al Phoenix en la compañía donde este trabajaba, y alquiló un departamento relativamente cerca y en el cual se llevó a Shun, charla mediante con el hermano mayor.

 

El Phoenix, de nuevo, no se opuso. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si nunca había visto tan feliz a Shun. Bendito fuera el burro alado por ser la dicha de su hermano menor.

  
Y los tres, en las fechas más importantes, en los fines de semana largos y en cuanto podían, se escapaban a la mansión para visitar a sus otros dos hermanos y a su diosa.

  
La vida en Tokyo les estaba yendo de maravilla, en especial a Seiya y Shun, porque cada uno había hallado su lugar en la tierra junto a la persona que amaba.   
  
  
**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada, la canción es de Los abuelos de la nada.


End file.
